People may take images of their surrounding persons or objects using electronic devices at any time due to the development of the electronic devices. In order to make it possible to share in real-time their dynamic conditions with their friends, it has also become popular for people to upload their taken images onto the Internet.
However at present the electronic devices taking the images generate relatively large image files and thus fail to perform some convenient and rapid processes on the images and even a corresponding normal process on the images. For example, an image may be opened very slowly because the image is too large; and in another example, an image file may not be uploaded rapidly onto the Internet because the image file is too large, and the image file to be uploaded may even fail to be uploaded in the case where there is a poor network condition because the image file is too large, thus failing to satisfy a demand of a user for real-time uploading of his or her photo.